Video chats and/or video communication sessions are becoming ubiquitous. However, to implement video chat, applications dedicated to video communication sessions are generally implemented, for example as stand-alone dedicated applications, dedicated browser add-ins, and the like, which generally requires that the dedicated applications and/or browser add-ins, and the like, be installed at a computing device prior to initiating a video communication session. Such an approach can require that memory at the computing device be used to store the application and/or browser add-ins, even after the video communication session has ended; if the video communication session is to be a one-time video communication session, such use of memory is a waste of resources. Furthermore, such a requirement can cause delays in setting up a video chat and/or video communication session. For example, when a user browsing a webpage of a company, and the like, wishes to chat with a customer service representative of the company using a video communication session, prior to doing so, the dedicated applications and/or browser add-ins must be installed at the user's device. This can lead to delays in the video communication session and/or loss of sales, and the like, when the user is unable to determine how to install the dedicated applications and/or browser add-ins and/or decides to not install the dedicated applications and/or browser add-ins.